


Like a Virgin

by theladyscribe



Series: Greek Verse [6]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vaguely, Dean’s pretty sure that they should find a more secluded place for what they’re about to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Virgin

They’re behind the bleachers of the football field at Dean’s current high school, and he can hear the crowd cheering and the announcer calling out the score even as his vision starts to go hazy and the girl – whose name he still hasn’t caught – begins to remove her clothes. Vaguely, Dean’s pretty sure that they should find a more secluded place for what they’re about to do, but he’s still high off his first solo kill (a black dog two weeks ago to the day) and he’s not about to miss _this_ opportunity. But maybe they should at least hide behind the old dumpster or something, just in case…

The girl bites her lip, as if she, too, is having second thoughts, even though she’s the one only half-clothed. “Have you ever done this before?” she whispers in his ear as her hand slips toward his thigh. Dean’s pretty sure that he’s supposed to say yes, but he’s finding it hard to think with her hand inching up his leg, let alone to tell a convincing lie.

“No,” he chokes out as her delicate fingers find the zipper on his jeans.

She pushes him toward the wall of the bleachers and kisses his cheek and says, “Good,” as she tugs his pants down his legs.

Afterward, she smiles widely and tells him, “It will only get better from here.”


End file.
